


A Mysterious Meet (Pilot Design AU)

by Polar534



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I'm calling a Pilot AU, Light Angst, Pilot Amity is a shy bean with a temper, Pilot Designs, Pilot Gus is a cross between our normal Gus and King, Pilot Luz is a gremlin, Pilot Willow is only slightly a mad scientist, Possible Pining?, Technically so are our characters, These tags are out of control, pilot AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polar534/pseuds/Polar534
Summary: There's a mystery afoot at Hexside School of Magic. Helping her friend Gus Porter bank the story of a lifetime (and get a passing grade), Luz sets out to answer the question behind the new change in menu being served in the cafeteria. In the ensuing chaos that always surrounds her and her friends, Luz might just solve a different mystery altogether.The one behind the quiet and elusive Amity Blight.(Otherwise known as a fun, short-ish story based on the Pilot Designs that were revealed for Luz, Amity and Willow.)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	A Mysterious Meet (Pilot Design AU)

_**Thunk!** _

The pencil flew through the air and stuck itself firmly into the wall beside the chalkboard. Luz angrily blew air out of her mouth as she huffed. 

She HAD wanted to hit the class bell on the wall... a good 5 feet from where the pencil was currently. 

Sighing she set her head down on the desk, looking for all the world like an abandoned puppy. Luz supposed it inevitable that she end up in detention again, but that didn't mean she was thrilled about it. At least this time it wasn't her school work that landed her here. 

Luz glanced at the teacher. Every one of his multi-eyes were shut tightly and his chest rose and fell with heavy snores. If only she could sleep like that, it would definitely make the time go by faster. The human's fingers began to twitch as boredom filled her bones. It was just like her impulsive self to throw the one piece of entertainment she had far out of her reach. 

Shifting quickly she glanced at the floor. The spell was still active. Around her a pink circle glowed faintly, ready to activate a cage of matching pink fire should she take one step outside of it. The human was debating a spectacular jump over the edges of the glowing circle, hoping she could clear the spell before the walls activated, when something peculiar caught her attention. 

Laughter. 

Now, laughter in a school was not all that uncommon, but what really puzzled Luz was that it seemed to be coming from the classroom across the hall where she knew no laughter had _ever_ taken place. Abominations was known for the being the strictest course offered in Hexside. Even someone as new to this school as Luz knew the one basic rule of Abominations.

No. Fun. 

The strangest thing to Luz however was not that someone had managed to break said rule, but it was that she didn't recognize the laughter of the perpetrator at all. As the self appointed 'Class Clown' of Hexside, this was simply unacceptable. 

Luz leaned as far as she could in her seat but to her despair, found she still couldn't quite see out the open door. The laughter faded into quiet conversation, the mumbled words incomprehensible to her round ears. Growling, Luz knew she had to try a different tactic. 

Carefully maneuvering her body, Luz folded herself nearly in half to stand up on her chair without crossing the border of the trap she was ensnared in. Losing her balance for just a moment, the human's long, awkward limbs windmill around her as she desperately tried to balance herself again before it was too late. After a few nerve-wracking moments, Luz was free to enact the next part of her plan. She took a step up onto the table in front of her and sprawled out onto it, trying to gain as much length as possible to see out the door. 

A flash of mint green hair caught her eye as she found her little stunt was successful. Peering around the very corner of the door, Luz watched as Amity Blight stepped backwards into the doorway of Abominations, one of her hands clutching onto her arm, which lay almost forgotten at her side keeping her textbooks from hitting the ground. 

Luz's eyes widened. There was no way, NO WAY, that the laughter had come from Little Miss Perfect. Amity never talked. Not to her teachers, not to her classmates, not even to her own siblings. The entire school was convinced it was purely because she was too stuck up. After all, Amity was the top student of Hexside. Her parents were THE Blights: rich, famous and very, very powerful. Her future in the Emperor's Coven was practically assured. So why _should_ she talk to anyone?

The only person Amity really seemed to allow near her was the school bully Boscha. Why? No one knew. Even if she walked with the pink-haired tri-clops and sat near her at lunch, Amity never made any attempt at communication, never even really acknowledged the other witch. Just as she never acknowledged anyone who talked to her.

Much to Luz's dismay, the indecipherable mumbles continued and the human still couldn't understand a word that was being said. She strained herself even farther, careful not to let any part of her body peak over the desk and get detected, desperate to figure out exactly what was going on. 

Amity had always been a mystery to Luz. There was no way a girl THAT quiet was merely stuck up, despite what everyone had told her. Despite even what her best friend Willow had insisted was true. 

Amity shuffled slightly as the voice next door grew in volume and excitement and, in a flash, Luz watched in amazement as her entire life changed. 

Amity lifted her head back... _and laughed._

It was like a bomb had gone off in Luz's head as her ears rang and mind buzzed trying it's best to recover. Amity proceeded to open her mouth and converse with whoever had been talking to her earlier but Luz barely registered the second impossible feat of the day.

The witch's laughter stuck in her mind. Amity Blight had laughed. Someone made Amity laugh. Though she didn't understand why, Luz knew she had to hear that laugh again. The thought was so sudden and so intense that Luz slid right off the desk forgetting about detention, forgetting about her punishment, forgetting about everything besides wanting to go up to the quiet witch. 

"Aghhh!" The human cried as a wall of flames raced to life in front of her eyes. She felt the heat begin to burn her skin as she launched backwards into the desk, scraping it loudly across the floor, only barely catching herself at the last minute.

The detention teacher woke up suddenly with the loud noise and his multiple eyes narrowed in anger at the perpetrator, but Luz's attention was elsewhere. The noise had not only awoken her jailer but it had also caught the attention of the green-haired witch across the hallway. 

Amity's eyes widened in alarm as her head snapped to the disruption taking place in the classroom next to her. Her amber eyes locked with Luz's brown ones and the human lost all sense of everything. Staring at the biggest mystery in the school Luz did the only thing she could think to do.

Holding herself upright using one hand, Luz held the other up in an awkward wave.

"Uh... hi." Luz mumbled as the new position and weight distribution caused the desk to move out from under her and she toppled backwards onto the ground. 

Peering up through the tangle of limbs and the cage of fire, Luz saw something she swore to never forget. 

Although her eyes were confused, surprised and intensely nervous all at the same time, Amity Blight, the most quiet, withdrawn and closed off girl at school raised her hand and hesitantly waved back. 

***

"Detention for a whole week?! Luz what were you thinking?!"

Luz winced at the angry voice sitting next to her. She looked up from the piece of homework she was working on and sighed. 

"You don't understand! I heard laughter coming from Abominations and there she was! How was I supposed to NOT be curious?!"

Gus crossed his arms and fumed next to her and Luz felt a pang of guilt run through her. They had made plans for the entire week after all. Plans that would now have to be changed.

"Are you even sure it was her?" He grumbled. "Amity never-"

"Amity never talks or gives anyone any attention at all. I get it. The thing is, she did! She laughed at something someone said, and then started talking to them." Luz explained quickly. She was still practically buzzing from new knowledge she now possessed. 

Even Professor Tune's harsh and angry lecture about the importance of taking one's punishment seriously didn't seem to lessen it. Amity was a real living person. Not some enigma anymore.

"She's not mute you know. Amity has always had a good relationship with the teachers, she was probably just talking to one of them Luz. That doesn't mean she's going to start magically becoming more social now." Willow explained on the other side of her, fiddling with a green potion. 

Luz watched as her friend gently dumped out a small amount of the liquid on her finger. It sizzled and hissed for just a second before she wiped her finger off on her large, yellow, already stain-filled coat. Capping the potion she moved next to a nearby tree and pulled out a notebook to start scribbling notes. 

The small group of friends had decided to meet up under this particular tree after school so Willow could try out a few things. Needless to say, Luz having detention delayed their plans, but the human's two friends waited loyally after school for her freedom. Luz had wisely decided to wait until both her friends were occupied with their various projects to tell them both the bad news. 

"How are you supposed to help me with my investigation if you're stuck in school all week long?!" Gus questioned her sharply, turning the conversation back to the issue at hand. 

"Oh come on now, you know I wouldn't just leave you hanging! I'll try and gather as much information as possible during the day. It's not like they can give me _double_ detention."

"They can." Willow added completely uninterested as she uncorked the green potion and poured it onto the tree she was by without any warning, as was Willow's specialty.

Luz and Gus flinched automatically, accustomed to the explosions that usually resulted from Willow's experiments as a bright flash of light filled the area around them. Peeling her eyes open slowly, the first thing Luz noticed was the distinct absence of the usual painful pinpricks of the thorns that came with Willow's explosions. The second thing she noticed was that there was suddenly a lot more shade around them. 

"Whoa…" Gus breathed beside her as he looked up.

Above them was a brand new thick and healthy branch, lush with leaves. It looked as if it had been a part of the tree for years and years. Tracing it back to the trunk, it was obvious that the new branch had grown from the very point in which Willow had spilled her solution. Luz could only stare with her mouth wide open as Willow gently patted the new growth. 

"That's incredible Willow! No sharp thorns this time either!!" Gus gushed, jumping to his feet to reach out and touch the tree.

Luz also crawled to her feet. Despite being in the Isles for a couple of weeks, magic still amazed her. 

"All of this… because of a potion you created…" She spoke in awe, turning to face her friend. Willow smiled at her with her kind eyes. A wildness danced behind them as she faced the tree.

"Actually it was the tree that wanted this. I tried the same potion on a flower the other day and it definitely lashed out and attacked a passing student." Willow stated plainly.

Luz's eyes widened as both her and Gus grew quiet.

"But this tree wanted to provide more shade for us, because we are always here visiting him." Willow said, turning to them both with a smile. 

"Huh. Ok. I will never understand magic, got it." Luz nodded confidently as she sat back down to lean up against the base of the tree. Willow sat next to her and leaned into her supportively.

"Don't say that. You've already come such a long way with your light and ice spells!" Willow said supportively. 

Luz leaned into her further but didn't say anything as she pulled her notebook and notes onto her lap. Flipping to a new page she drew the familiar glyph once more, tapping it lightly to reveal a small ball of light that gently floated above their heads. Watching it for a second, she absentmindedly drew the second glyph she had been practicing. Reaching above her head at the new branch, she placed the glyph down and activated it. An elegant cage of ice sprouted down from the branch to gently hold the light ball. The clear effects of the ice had light dancing around in the shade of the branch they were under.

"And you say you don't understand magic." Willow giggled, staring up at the display with wide eyes. 

Luz flushed, taking in what she was able to do without even realizing it. It was beautiful sure, but those were only two spells. She had hit a figurative wall when it came to learning any new glyphs, despite learning more about this world every day at Hexside.

"You know what I think Luz doesn't understand? The importance of my case! I'm about to crack the school wide open _with_ her and she's getting distracted!" Gus huffed from beside them, falling against the tree with a defeated sigh. 

Luz felt bad for him. He had been really excited about his new project for illusory journalism class and there was no one he wanted as a partner more then Luz. She reached over and affectionately ruffled his hair. 

"Alright buddy, tell me what I have to do to prove to you that I'm going to take this seriously." She asked him.

"Well…" Gus grumbled, crossing his arms as he thought. "Do you even know what we are trying to solve?!"

"Pffft. Easy. A week ago they started serving a new meat in the cafeteria. It was listed as the same exact Wocmongle meat as before but this meat clearly had a different texture and taste."

"Which was worse!" Willow added helpfully as Luz nodded.

"It was worse! And when we asked about it the cafeteria dude glared us away. Which almost hurt more then the meat fakery they tried getting away with!" Luz finished, this time with a huff of her own. 

Gus's eyes widened as a smile threatened to show itself on his face. He stubbornly clung to his glower as he pouted.

"Well. Maybe you know what it's about, but I don't see how you're going to be any help if you're being held after school every day."

"Relax Gus. I've got this. _IF_ I'm already in detention for something else then the teachers will be less likely to punish me for smaller stuff-"

"Again, not true in the slightest." Willow interrupted.

"So I can get away with a lot more. I'll poke the bears, demand audience with the principle, anything you need!"

This time Gus couldn't contain his smile. They talked excitedly about the various suspicions they had as to what the meat really was, or why the school might be covering it up as it got later and later. Eventually, when the only light they had was the ice crystal lamp Luz had made earlier, the human got up and stretched. 

"Alright, well I better be going. Eda is probably going to need me to look after Hooty and King while she makes the late night rounds for her potions. Willow! Wanna walk me home?!" Luz announced quickly, practically picking a sleepy Willow up off the ground and stealing her away down the path.

"Oh… ok? Bye Gus!" Willow shouted over her shoulder as she was dragged down the hill. 

"Yeah! Bye Gus!" Luz shouted over her shoulder, realizing with only a little guilt that she had hurriedly left the boy all alone at the tree, looking very confused.

She couldn't help it though. Her mind was still stuck. It swarmed with a mystery of a different sort. As much as Luz was, genuinely, looking forward to helping Gus out with his project, there were things she discovered today that she just couldn't ignore anymore. 

And Willow was the one person who had the best chance of giving her answers.

"Tell me about Amity!" The human spat out in a rush seconds after she was sure they were out of earshot of Gus.

Willow sighed heavily next to her. "Is that why you dragged me with you? What's your fascination with her anyways?"

Luz felt a flicker of annoyance and defensiveness.

"It's not a fascination. I'm just curious. That's all. It doesn't make sense how she can just… not talk to anyone but carry on a normal conversation with someone in Abominations, the strictest class there is. That doesn’t make any sense. Right?! Come onnnn, you once told me you knew her when you were young. Tell me things!" Luz begged while draping off of Willow's arm, physically weighing her down.

The plant witch didn't slow at all. 

"Look Luz. Amity chooses not to talk to anyone. That is her decision. It's not some mystery to figure out, it's just the truth. She's a teacher's pet so of course she talks to the teachers. She couldn't care less about the rest of us." Willow told her plainly while dragging her friend along. 

Luz eventually stood up and removed herself from Willow with a sigh. 

"Maybe I just don't get why she would wave at me then."

That caused Willow to stop dead in her tracks. Luz walked for a bit longer, caught up in her thoughts before she looked behind her and noticed Willow's frozen nature.

"Willow?"

Willow's face cocked to the side in confusion. Her face was scrunched up in a thoughtful frown.

"You didn't tell us that detail."

"Well.…you never asked. And in all fairness Gus was pretty worried about losing his partner for his project." Luz pointed out helpfully, but Willow's frown didn't waver.

"You said you activated the trap right after you saw her laugh, right?"

Luz nodded, not really knowing where Willow was going with this, still very much hearing Amity's laugh echo in her ears. Not that she needed to share that information with anyone…

"So she must've been surprised. Caught off guard. It was a one time thing. If there is one thing Amity made clear to me it's that she wouldn't be caught socializing with anyone unimportant anymore." Willow concluded, her frown finally fading as she solved the mystery that seemed to be bothering her. 

Walking forward, Willow wrapped her arm through Luz's as they both began walking again. This time Luz's head was swirling even harder. There were now more questions then ever. Why would Amity wave at her? Was she really caught off guard… or maybe it was a pity wave. But none of those really fit the definition of what everyone told her Amity was like. Not to mention Willow, who used to be Amity's childhood friend now insisted that it was merely a mistake. What happened between them? Why did Amity feel like she needed to be quiet around her peers? Was Luz a special case or just an accident? 

And just how she was supposed to concentrate on anything else when the green-haired girl's laugh still played over and over in her mind?

**Author's Note:**

> So here is a little pet project I have decided to work on, based on the fact that I really love the idea of the shy-ish Amity design we saw from the failed Pilot. Now I've seen a lot of takes of the pilot designs lately, but most often they are included in the Sibling AU, but I really think they all have potential to stand up on their own. So no sibling AU shenanigan's here (I love them but they have been done by much better then I). This is going to be a little different from my normal projects, a lot more fun and a lot less angst. But not devoid of it. I can never stray far from my bread and butter.
> 
> In summary, I got really sick for 2-3 weeks and I started to write this just to make sure I would keep writing and found I really, really loved the idea. Don't worry, I'm still working on A World Apart and it will be my main focus but I'll update this occasionally and randomly in the meantime.


End file.
